T'aimer et te haïr
by Azilia07
Summary: Décembre 1870. Cela fait près de 70 ans que la Finlande a été arrachée à la Suède, séquestrée dans le pays de glace qu'est la Russie. Qui saura réveiller la Suède de sa torpeur, du gouffre où l'a plongé cette séparation ?


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont a Himaruya, le reste à l'Histoire.  
**Prompt : **"Couple inhabituel à la sortie d'un bar" + "Du angst sur Suède"  
**Note :** Niels est le prénom que j'ai donné à Danemark.

**Quelques indications historiques:**  
La Finlande fut sous domination russe de 1809 à 1918.

* * *

**Décembre 1870**

Le temps est une notion qui a toujours fasciné les humains, chose insaisissable et fascinante qu'on voudrait stopper pour savourer certains délices, et accélérer pour s'éloigner de certaines souffrances. Les nations aussi auraient voulu contrôler le temps; ils étaient au-dessus des humains, mais n'avaient pas autant de pouvoir qu'un dieu. Ils étaient même impuissants, ne pouvant que pousser leur peuple vers le meilleur chemin en espérant être entendus. Entre nations ils pouvaient se faire souffrir, se déchirer, et laisser des marques au fer rouge sur la peau de l'adversaire ou de l'ami.

Celle gravée par la Russie sur la peau de la Suède brûlait mieux que n'importe quel charbon ardent. La souffrance l'empêchait de se reposer la nuit, et pas une seule larme ne coulait, le libérant de la douleur. Il n'y avait plus que l'alcool. C'était un procédé lâche, mais cette boisson le plongeait dans un état proche du coma. Il ne connaissait plus son passé, son présent, ni même son identité. Il devenait un corps vide flottant dans un monde d'éther. Son verre ne demeurait jamais vide, rempli par lui-même ou un quelconque compagnon de beuverie dont il ne connaissait ni le nom, ni le visage.

Boire pour oublier. Oublier ce que la Russie avait pris dans ses filets, avait arraché à ses bras qui ne tenaient plus que le vide.

Le compagnon de beuverie de ce soir parlait pour deux. Berwald n'avait jamais été de nature loquace, que quelqu'un parle pour combler son silence ne le dérangeait pas, cela faisait même parti de l'ordre des choses. Il laissa l'autre homme parler de sa vie insipide, de ses tracas idiots, et payer des consommations de plus en plus importantes qui plongeaient la Suède dans un gouffre. Un gouffre où il ne ressentirait plus rien, où le temps coulerait sur lui sans l'imprégner, où les souvenirs s'effriteront pour à jamais disparaître.

- Hep les gars, je suis pas contre votre présence, déclara le barman. Vous payez bien mais faut fermer boutique pour la nuit.

Le barman laissa son regard se poser sur Berwald, tête plongée dans ses bras repliés. La main qui tenait son verre retomba mollement sur le comptoir. Son compagnon de beuverie remercia le patron de ses services et souleva le Suédois comme s'il ne pesait rien. Le vent glacé fouetta le visage embrumé de la Suède, ôtant les effets de l'alcool. Du moins une partie. Son corps demeurait instable et ses mouvements lourds.

L'homme qui le tenait le laissa soudainement tomber – ou ne l'avait-il pas poussé plutôt ? De la neige encombrait les rues, neige à moitié fondue mais demeurant glaciale. Son contact finit de réveiller Berwald qui reprit ses esprits, et se releva promptement, le regard noir. L'homme penché au-dessus de lui secouait la tête, en faisant claquer sa langue contre ses dents.

- Tu t'es vu ? Tu n'es pas même l'ombre de la Suède, tu ne mériterais plus d'être une nation.

La semelle fit craquer la neige. Une main tira Berwald par les cheveux, collant le front de la Suède à celui de l'homme. Le regard de l'autre homme le transperça de souvenirs où se mêlaient la souffrance et la peur de perdre quelque chose d'important.

- J'ai presque honte pour toi. Si tu te reprends pas, je serais obligé de te détruire. Je préfère te voir disparaître que te voir ainsi.

La main dans ses cheveux exerça une amorce de caresse avant de le gifler, puis de se transformer en poing qui vint le cueillir dans l'estomac. Le dos de Berwald tapa contre le mur de briques, son souffle se coupa. Le poing l'atteignit sous la mâchoire, fit claquer ses dents sur sa langue. La Suède cracha un filet de sang et de salive qui colora la neige d'une tâche rosée. L'homme continua à le frapper, le tenant contre le mur pour mieux appuyer ses coups. Dans un sursaut sorti de ses souvenirs et de ses instincts, Berwald attrapa son adversaire par la gorge et le fit basculer au sol. Son pied remplaçait maintenant sa main, appuyant sur la gorge tendre et fragile.  
L'homme se mit à rire. Berwald ne relâcha pas la pression de son pied mais leva un sourcil.

- Berwy t'es pas devenue complètement une loque alors ! S'il faut te filer quelques baffes pour te remettre les idées en place, je vais le faire plus souvent.  
Berwald observa le visage tuméfié et sanglant de son ennemi. Un éclair traversa son esprit, et son pied se retira de la gorge de l'homme. Ou plutôt de la nation.  
- Niels ?  
- Quoi, t'avais aussi oublié çà ? J'ai bien fait de te secouer les grelots... soupira le Danemark en époussetant la neige accumulée sur ses vêtements.

Le Suédois ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Les souvenirs revenaient avec leur lot de couleurs et de sentiments, emplissant son esprit au point de faire exploser son crâne. Deux yeux d'un violet éthéré le regardaient avec amour et détresse, tandis qu'on le tirait vers un pays de glace. Il se revit tendre le bras, le corps planté par une lame dans la neige, son sang imbibant ses vêtements. Epinglé comme un insecte sur le sol dur et froid. Ses bras se tendaient à s'en rompre les os, mais le doux regard disparut et il se retrouva seul, pris dans une tempête de neige qui étouffa ses cris.

Sur son visage aucun pleur ne transparut, mais dans son coeur une averse tombait sans discontinuer. Tino n'était plus avec lui, emporté par la Russie. Le laissant seul avec une blessure au fond de l'âme que personne ne pourrait refermer. Il était seul, à jamais.

- Crétin t'es pas seul ! hurla Niels en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le dos. T'as Norvège avec toi. Islande cause pas des masses mais il te laissera pas tomber. Et moi...

La superbe du Danemark laissa place à une attitude qui lui était peu commune. Ses yeux se voilèrent derrière ses paupières, et sa voix se fit humble.

- Moi je suis là aussi. Dis un seul mot et je t'accompagne pour faire bouffer ses dents au gros Russe.  
- … Vais 'fléchir.  
- Réfléchis pas encore pendant 70 ans, le critiqua Niels. Surtout dans un fond de bouteille, tu sais pas aussi bien tenir l'alcool que moi.  
- 'eux p'rier ?

Niels regarda le Suédois comme s'il se moquait de lui. Mais il retrouva le Berwald qu'il connaissait, celui avec qu'il était prêt à n'importe quel challenge et surtout à des duels sanglants. Parce qu'en offrant la violence, ils se sentaient vivre. Niels eut un sourire carnassier.

- On parie. Je connais un bar qui ferme pas de la nuit, on va pouvoir boire jusqu'à plus soif et voir si t'es aussi bon buveur que moi.

Le Danemark poussa son acolyte à grands renforts de coups de pied. Berwald finit par lui répondre en l'attrapant par le col, pour l'envoyer plusieurs mètres devant lui. Le reste de la route continua ainsi, par des coups qui maculaient la neige de sang, et de rires. Parce que souffrir prouvait qu'on était encore en vie.

***

Le froid était présent partout, se cachant dans les moindres recoins de la pièce. Pas une flamme n'était allumée pour le chasser, pas une source de chaleur n'était là pour dissiper la glace qui se formait sur les fenêtres. Même le corps replié sur le sofa ne dégageait plus de chaleur, comme formé par le blizzard. Dans les mains puissantes -couvertes de cicatrices des guerres menées par des temps immémoriaux- reposait un bout de bois taillé, représentant un homme souriant. Celui qui tenait cet objet n'avait qu'un visage fermé, les sentiments bloqués à double tour.

Un vent glacé s'engouffra dans la demeure, faisant bouger quelques mèches sur le front de l'homme. Des pas vifs et légers firent craquer le plancher dégrossi, suivi d'une voix faible mais claire.

- Ber-Berwald ?

A l'entente de son nom, l'homme se leva d'un coup sec. La figurine de bois roula sur le sol, jusqu'aux pieds du nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier reflua un frisson de crainte devant l'expression fermée de Berwald, saisissant son courage à deux mains.

- Je... Je suis rentré. Ivan m'a... accordé mon indépendance.  
- 'ai'ent ? (Vraiment ?)  
- Oui.

Le visage de Berwald se crispa, signe que son coeur débordait d'une joie qu'il contenait avec beaucoup de mal. Se baissant pour ramasser la figurine de bois, le Suédois le mit dans les mains de son ami, avec un " 'our 'oi " (Pour toi). Tino fixa l'objet avec un mélange d'admiration et de gêne, ne sachant pas comment s'exprimer devant un tel cadeau.

- T'eures ? (Tu pleures ?)  
- Oui... Enfin, non, Non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je veux dire que tu n'es pas concerné, que... Raaah. Je ne sais plus comment m'exprimer.  
- G'stes 'fois mie'que 'roles. (Les gestes sont parfois mieux que les paroles)  
- Huh ? Comment...

Le reste de sa phrase s'étouffa dans les lèvres suédoises, et sous le contact d'une main sur sa joue. Une main devenue rugueuse par le travail et les guerres, mais redevenant chaude contre sa peau.

- Bi'nue la 'ais'n. (Bienvenue à la maison)  
- Trop de bons sentiments, j'étouffe.

Berwald lança un regard noir à celui qui venait ainsi de troubler la scène de retrouvailles. Pieds posés sur la table, Niels fit signe qu'ils pouvaient continuer leurs démonstrations d'amour mutuel : cela l'indifférait ou au mieux, le faisait rire. Descendant de sa chaise, le Danois posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tino.

- Prends garde Tino, Berwald a connu une abstinence de cent ans. Il doit avoir grand faim maintenant...  
- N'els 'hors.  
- Je peux pas participer à la petite sauterie pour fêter le retour de Tino ?

Un " non " aurait été la réponse appropriée, mais Berwald ne voulait plus user de sa salive. A coups de pieds et de poings, il ouvrit la porte et envoya Niels plonger tête la première dans la neige. La porte refermée derrière la Suède fut transpercée par une hache, ouvrant un trou où passa la tête de Niels, sourire toujours brillant.

- T'as vu ? J'ai frappé avant d'entrer.

Sans mot dire, Tino alla chercher des pansements. Loin de l'effrayer, cette violence le fit sourire : il était maintenant pleinement rentré chez lui, avec ceux qui lui étaient chers. Rien n'avait changé.


End file.
